Stay Strong And Fight For Your Life!
by NokaKomi
Summary: A new rewritten version of Leo's Fight For Life. The turtles were out for just some training, who knew it would be more then just training? And what's "Chemibody"? But there is one thing that is important for Leo to do.. Stay Strong And Fight For Life! Based on the 2012 Series, Rated T for some violence. So sit back and enjoy reading..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi awesome readers, some of you know that I'm working on writing a new version for Leo's Fight For Life and some of you don't know. Basically I was reading the first version and I seriously hated it... As I was reading it I would go all."What the heck? What is this?" So then I decided to write a new version. What's different in this version that the story is told in a different way. Much more different then the other one. Also I decided to write most of the chapters in Third Person Point Of View (P.O.V.) and maybe some chapters written in First P.O.V. here and there. I hope you find this version better than the old one and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please don't put any insults about anything, advises will be much better! Thanks for reading this paragraph I know some of you might have just started reading the story but thanks for those who read it. Enjoy... **

It's a very peaceful night, and the turtles went out for training. They started jumping and running happily enjoying their time, that's until they saw two Purple Dragons members. The two members walked inside their ware house, looking around suspiciously making sure nobody witnessed them entering, then they securely shut the door after them.

"It looks like they're up to something."Leo said. "Let's check it out."

He lead his brothers to the roof of the warehouse then went down to a window and looked inside. Inside was Bardford, Xever,**(Xever and Bradford are humans.)** some Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons. They all seem to be waiting for someone, then a man holding a briefcase entered.

"That's Dexter Stockboy!"Donnie said pointing at Baxter Stockman. "I wonder what's in that briefcase."

"Greetings everyone!"said Baxter. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Just get to the point Baxter!"Bradford told him.

"Anyways.. I have discovered a new weapon."

He said while opening the brief case, in the brief case there were lots of darts lined above each others in a row and in the middle was a gun. He reached out the gun and one of the darts then started explaining what they do.

"Woah, look at the size of those darts."Donnie said. "We can't hear anything, we need to get in."

Leo frowned and started thinking for away.

"And then it reaches the heart and- AH! The turtles!"Baxter yelled in horror.

"Freeze dirtbags!"Leo yelled.

"Get them!"Xever ordered

The Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons ran over to them holding their weapons. Mikey and Donnie were fighting Bardford and Foot Ninjas, while Leo and Raph were fighting Xever and Purple Dragons. Raph was fighting Xever, then he kicked him to wall. As Xever was kicked, he saw the brief case and reached it. He opened and got the gun and filled it with darts, and aimed it at Raph.

"What are you going to do now freak!?"

Raph froze in his place not knowing what to do, he had no idea what these darts do.

"Look out!"Leo screamed.

Then he ran and jumped covering Raph as they both ducked.

"Hng!"

Leo hissed as he felt a sting, he looked at his arms and found the dart plunged in.

"You okay?"Raph asked. Then he gasped as he saw the dart sticking out of his brother's arm. "Hold still."Raph ordered. He pulled the dart out and examined it.

"Does it hurt?"

Then Leo felt all of the sudden dizzy, he shook his head trying to focus but ended up making it worse.

"I.. Don't... Feel good..."

And he fainted.

"Leo!"

Raph bent down next to him and started shaking him but didn't get any response. Then he saw Xever aiming the gun towards him, but before he pulled the trigger, Donnie and Mikey jumped on him.

"Donnie, Leo got shot with one of the darts!"Raph stated.

Donnie bent down next to Leo and examined him.

"Raph, you and Mikey cover us."He ordered.

He put his fingers under his brother's neck and felt his pulse throbbing under his fingers.

"We have to go now!"Donnie ordered.

He stood up and let Leo lean on him.

"Mikey smoke bombs!"Raph ordered

The smoke appeared and gave them a chance to retreat, they went out of the warehouse and went to the nearest man hole cover and went back to the lair.

"Put him on the couch."Donnie ordered.

He and Raph slowly put Leo on the couch and placed his head on the pillow that Mikey placed.

"G-guys.."Leo whispered.

"We're here bro."Raph said and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Oh shell, Donnie he's burning!"Raph explained.

Donnie went next to him and put his hands on Leo's forehead.

"Raph stay with Leo, Mikey go get cold water in a bowl with a cloth, I'll go get my med-kit."

Mikey nodded and went to the kitchen then Donnie went to get the kit.

"I got the bowl and the cloth."Mikey said.

"Thanks Mikey."Raph said taking the bowl from his brother.

"And I got the kit."

Donnie came in and sat next to Leo, he opened the bag and got his stethoscope out, and placed it on Leo's chest and listen to his brother's heart beats.

"He's heart is beating faster then its normal rate, I need to slow it down."

He said and he got a pill medicine then he found a water bottle next to him.

"Leo? Can you here me?"

"Don..nie?"

"Yeah it's me bro, listen I need you to swallow a pill can you do that?"

Leo nodded weakly, then Raph put his hands behind Leo's back and raised him up. Donnie put the pill inside Leo's mouth and helped him drink the water. They put him back to a sleeping position, them Donnie got the cloth and dumped it in the bowl and put it on Leo's forehead.

"Leo I need to take a blood sample then you could rest okay?"

"K..."

Donnie got a syringe, and start taking a blood sample from Leo. After that he emptied the syringe in a test tube and closed it properly.

"Now what?"Raph asked.

"Let him rest."

"Oh I almost forgot."Raph started searching the pocket in his belt. "I have the dart that Leo got shot with. Do you think you can use it?"

"Hmm.. It could help, maybe I could find a small sample that I could analyze."

Donnie took the dart and went to the lab, while Raph and Mikey sat with Leo. Mikey slowly put his ears and start listening to the beating of Leo's heart, he smiled softly as he heard the steady beating.

"His heart is steady.."Mikey whispered.

Raph smiled as he heard the news from his little brother.

"You should head to bed Mikey."

"And you?"

"I'll stay incase Donnie or Leo needs something."

"I want to sit with you."

Mikey said while making a puppy face, Raph smiled and patted the floor next to him.

"Come here."

Mikey went and leaned his head on Raph's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Raph?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think Leo's going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

Raph looked at Leo's sleeping form and sighed sadly, it was suppose to be him not Leo. Leo took the blow for him.

"Good Night Raph."

"Night Mikey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Leo time for your check up."Donnie said.

He sat on the couch where his older brother slept. He gently placed his stethoscope on his brother's chest, and wrote down some notes. He then got the cloth from his brother's forehead, and damped it in the bowl.

"It's been a week Leo, well, less but feels like it."

He placed the cloth around his brother's head and sighed.

"Mikey, locked himself in his room, and he doesn't want to get out until you wake up. Raph is somehow doing the same but he knows when he's suppose to eat and get his bathroom break. Don't even know how Mikey's managing, maybe he sneaks out at night. What's that? Oh me, well, I'm trying to find a cure for this poison but, found nothing. Don't worry, I'll search more then I'll find one, promise. But could you please wake up? I don't understand, you were okay when we came back, well maybe not okay, but you were awake. Wish I didn't let you sleep."He mumbled."Well I guess that's it for now, hope you wake up soon."

"Donnie?"

"Wahha! Raph! Give me a heart attack next time!"

"I'll put it in my list."He said and sat next to his brother."How is he?"

"His condition is not stable. His temperature is rising then falling, rising then falling, he's not getting better, nor worse."

"At least not getting worse."

"At least.."

"So, what are we dealing with here?"

"Something big, I'm surprised from his condition."

"Nah, I'm not surprised, Leo's strong and that's why he is. He is not sick, he's just taking a nap, that's all. Right Leo?"he held his brother's hands. "Come on Leo, show him that you're just taking a nap."

Nothing. He didn't move at all.

"Ookay. Don't worry just take your time, we can wait, for a while."

Still nothing. Donnie couldn't help it but chuckled.

"Don't know if it's okay that I'm finding it funny, but that's embarrassing."

"Nah, it's not embarrassing. Leo's playing around, right Leo?"

"Ri..ght.."He whispered.

They swore their hearts skipped a beat as their brother spoke, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey.."

"LEO!"They both screamed with joy.

"How many times do I have to tell to stop scaring heck out of us?"

"Ten times, maybe more.."

"Vote for more."

"So how do you feel?"Donnie asked.

"Dizzy and feel weak. Is it okay if I go back to sleep?"

"No!"They both screamed.

"Last time we let you sleep you woke up a week later!"Raph explained.

"Really? Went so fast."

"Got to disagree with that."Donnie admitted."It felt like a month to us."

"Good took a long break from me."He slowly sat up careful not to feel worse. "Wait. Where is Mikey?"

"Well he has been-"Donnie was interrupted.

"Guys. You're voice is so loud, I'm trying to sleep!"Mikey complained as he stood outside his room? His eyes widend when he saw his older brother sitting on the couch waving at him. "Leo... LEO!"

He ran to his brother and took him in to a squishy hug.

"Dude I missed you! Please don't go all sleeping beauty again!"

"Okay.. Sure... I... Won't.. Can't.. Breathe!"

"Opps sorry dude."

After when they sat with their brother, Donnie then decided it was time to explain to them about the poison. He went to his lab to get the research that he made about the poison. As the others waited, Leo noticed from younger brother's expression that something was bugging him.

"Boy I sure would like to drink something exciting."Leo said in a fake exciting voice. "I wonder if Mikey is up to making my favorite drink which is.."

"Pizza Milkshake!"Mikey said excitingly. "Do you want some?"

"But you look tired Mikey I think I'll just-"

Before he finished his brother had already flew to the kitchen.

"He always falls for that.."Leo thought.

"How do you get rid of it anyways?"Raph asked. "Don't tell me you drink it."

His brother shuddered as he thought of how would it taste if he really drank it.

"So why did you want him to leave?"

"What's up? Why are you upset?"

"Trying to find away to apologize."

"Apologize? Why?"

"Because its my fault that you're hurt. The dart was meant to be shot at me not you."He said.

"It wasn't your fault that I'm poisoned, I'm the one who should have came up with a good plan. I lead to trouble, I got punished for that."

"Punished? You don't deserve to get punished just for doing a tiny mistake."

"It wouldn't have been tiny if it was you or Mikey or Donnie."

"So you just die for doing a mistake?"

"What makes you think that I'll die?"

"I don't think you'll die. I'm afraid that I might lose you."He admitted."Don't you think that it was enough that we lost Master Splinter?"

"Hey."Leo said in a calm voice, he reached his younger brother's chin and lifted it up until their eyes met. "I'm not willing to die without a fight, I'll fight for you guys and I'm not going down easily."

"Promise?"

"Promise, don't worry about my I'm sure I'll be okay."he patted his brother's head happily.

"Okay, and thanks."

"Anytime brother.."

"Oh Leeooo!"Mikey said happily. "Got you your favorite milkshake!"

He gave him the glass of pizza milkshake and Leo couldn't help it but stick his tongue as he was disgusted.

"What's wrong? I thought you like it."Mikey pouted.

"What? Who said that I don't like it? It looks.. Um.. Nice. It's just my stomach isn't feeling good right now, I'll drink it later."

"Okay, I'll put it in the fridge so you can have it cool and refreshing!"

Then Donnie finally came back, he held a sketchbook under his arm and held his med-kit bag.

"So what did you find Donnie?"Leo asked.

"I'll tell you everything but I need to check on you first."

Donnie got his stethoscope out and placed it on Leo's chest.

"Okay.. Inhale."he inhaled. "Exhale..."He exhaled. "Okay good."

Donnie got the notebook and wrote down the results. "How do you feel?"Donnie asked

"Feeling weak and lazy."

"Okay, are you in pain? Does it hurt in this area?"Donnie pointed around Leo's chest.

"No."

"Do you have trouble breathing?"

"No."

"That's good."He took some notes and sighed.

"Can you tell us now what's going now?"Raph was starting

to grow impatient.

Donnie took his sketch book and flipped through pages, he cleared his throat and showed them a page. The page had a drawing of Leo's body system.

"Okay as we all know that Leo got hit by a dart last week. The dart had a poisonous chemical that was emptied in Leo's system. I made a research about it, the poison comes from a very rare plant, there were people who got poisoned in several ways, whether they ate that plant, touched it and so on. Some people also got poisoned by a dart. People started using that plant as a weapon in war, putting it in darts and even bombs because of how lethal and deadly."He paused for a moment so the information could sink in his brothers' minds.

"So what the poison does is live inside the body, until.."

"Until?"Raph asked

"Until it reaches the heart and finishes it."

"Isn't there a cure?"Leo asked.

"I'll make a research and tell you."

"You said its living inside me, can you locate it?"

Donnie showed them the sketch of Leo's body system.

"Fortunately it's not near your heart, because you would have felt unbearable pain in your chest, you would have also had trouble in breathing."

Then he pointed at the legs.

"Most of the people who got poisoned, had the poison start from the legs, and maybe that's where it would start in your body."

"What if there isn't a cure, do you think there is a another way that I could survive it?"

"The people who survived this survived without knowing there was a cure. It all depends on the person's body and health."

"So you're saying that there might not be a cure?"Raph asked.

"I...don't know. Hopefully there is."

A moment of silence passed and no one said a word, until

Leo broke the silence.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

**Reviews...? At least one? Okay! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy the upcoming ones! See ya Ah AH! AHHH CHOOOOO! Sniff* Sorry having a cold these days. Anyways See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for posting this chapter late! Been busy because of school!**

Chapter 3

Leo closed his eyes, and started thinking. He feared that the poison could end his life. His brothers needed him, they already lost Splinter and it was horrible. If he died, who knew what would happen to them. It was hard enough for him to get his team back in line, how are they going to do that without him?

He shuddered and dried his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sensei.. If.. If only I had planned things right, we wouldn't have lost you.. I'm sorry.."

Flash Back..

"Sensei!"

Leo yelled from the Shellraiser, the building was about to explode and they had to leave.

"Leonardo, you must leave now!"

Splinter fought off the Foot ninjas as they tried getting closer to his sons. Leo's eyes widened as he saw the Shredder preparing his gauntlet and ran towards them.

"Go, my son!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

He reached out one of his sword and was about to jump when arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him in.

"We have to go now!" Donnie ordered.

"No! Sensei!"

Leo tried squirming out but his brother wasn't letting go.

"Raph hit the wheels!"Donnie ordered Raph.

Raph started the van and in seconds the Shellraiser was out if the building safely. As soon as it stopped, Leo opened the door and ran out towards the building.

"Sensei!" he yelled.

Then the bomb went off and a large shockwave came and threw Leo back. The explosion hardly left anything behind, only bits of rocks and ashes.

"No.. No. NOO!" Leo yelled in agony.

He ran to where the building, or what use to be called a building, and started digging through the debris looking for his father.

"Leo..."Donnie went over to his brother. "It's.. No use."

"No! Don't say that! He's alive! I know he is.. We just need to get him out before it's too late!"He ordered.

His brothers started helping him dig hoping that they would find him, alive. But their hopes soon vanished, when they finally found his...Corpse.

...

His phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the screen and found a reminder flashing.

"Time For Your Training!"

"Poisoned is not an excuse.."He mumbled.

He took his katanas and sheathed them.

...

Leo swiftly moved as he was preforming the new kata he learned today.

"Wow even when you're sick, you still train."

Leo turned around and found his baby brother Mikey.

"I'm not sick, I'm just.. Poisoned. Anyways I just want to get the poison thingy off my head."

"You mean Chemibody?"

"What?"

"Chemibody, that's what I named it, because it's a chemical and it's inside your body. So I thought-"

"I get it! And you're not helping me not think about it."

"Oh yeah, sorry dude."

"It's okay, why did you come? Do you want me to help you in anything?"Leo asked started getting irritated.

"I just wanted to sit with you, you know maybe you want some company."

"Really?"The leader asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?"

"I know you're not simply here just to sit with me and do nothing."

"Exactly! That's why I brought.."

Mikey got a water balloon out of his pocket and threw it at Leo's face, his brother simply caught the balloon before it hit him.

"Mikey you know we're not suppose to play with water balloons in the lair! Let's play out."

"Oh come on Leo, just have some fun! Wait what?"

"I said lets play out in the sewers and see if Raph and Donnie want to join us. It's pretty hot today and- Ouf!"

Mikey interrupted as he wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"You're the best big bro ever!"

Leo chuckled softly and hugged him back.

"Thanks Mikey.."

He said and placed a kiss on his baby brother's head, he broke the hug and looked at him.

"Now let's go, fill up some balloons and get the others."

Mikey's face brightened, he held his brother's hand and ran with him to get the balloons ready.

...

In the sewers...

"So what's all the excitement cheif?"Raph asked.

"We're going to play balloon fight!"Mikey said excitingly.

"You've got to be kidding, you got me all the way here to play with ballons?"

"While we train."Leo added.

"Huh?"They looked at him in a puzzled way.

"We are going to train while playing with the water balloons. We don't have to always train in the dojo."Leo explained.

"This is going to double the awesomeness!"Mikey cheered happily.

"So, what are we going to do?"Donnie asked.

"This how the game goes, each round we all have one balloon to use, no more."Leo explained. "With this balloon we have to use it to attack."

"How is that suppose to be training?"Raph asked.

"Aha, this is going to train us on using our weapon correctly and wisely. Imagine if we are... Fighting Xever or Bradford, what will you do if you had only one ninja star? You can either give up, hit one of them or hit them both."

"Yeah, how are we suppose to hit the two of them with one ninja star?"Donnie asked.

"That's the trick in the game, you have to think of away to win with a one shot."

His brothers nodded as they understood the concept of the game. Each of them went and got a balloon from the bucket.

"Now, there will be no teams we're all against each others, your goal is to hit and avoid in the same time. Ready?"Leo ordered.

They nodded.

"Round one begins in.."Leo stated. "Now!"

...

The four of them separated and made sure they were far enough from each others. A moment of silence passed as they were all planning for how to win. Then Mikey broke the silence..

"Boyakashaahh!"He threw his orange balloon towards his hothead brother. "Heads up bro!"He yelled.

Raphael jumped away and the water balloon popped on the floor.

"Missed me bro!"Raph chuckled.

"Aw shell.."Mikey whined, then his eyes grew wide as he saw three balloons coming his way. "AHH!"

The three balloons landed on him and left him laying on the splash it caused.

"Thought you said no teaming up..."He asked his blue clad brother.

"Well, we didn't team up, we all simply had the same enemy."Leo asked he couldn't help it but laugh.

"More like the same annoying little brother."Raph added.

"Oh.. Hey!"Mikey said.

"Mikey you're out."Leo announced.

"Aw man.."Mikey mumbled.

"Round two begins in.."Leo stated.

He went and got a balloon and waited till his brothers got one.

"Now! Go!"

...

Leo got a towel and started drying himself. It was fun playing with his brothers, especially the three of them were against Mikey until he was down. His smile disappeared when he hissed in pain. His thighs hurt him again, it hurt him earlier when they were playing the balloon fight. He thought that the pain would just go if he ignored it, it did but it came back worse than before. He barely made it and sat on the bed, then he reached his phone and dialed Donnie's number. In few seconds he heard a knock on the door, then the door knob was turned.

"Leo you in there? I saw your missed call, is everything okay?"


End file.
